


Come Little Child

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Character Death, JUST SAD STUFF I'M SORRY, Myra's in there too, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Follow sweet children, i'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Little Child

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit inspired by the song 'Come Little Children' from Hocus Pocus as well as an art piece by jazutipart http://jazitupart.tumblr.com/post/116528280085/come-little-children-ruben-laura-and-lily
> 
> I hope that that's okay...

Flames licked up the walls and onto the ceiling. Engulfing the room in a blaze of red and yellow, with young Lily caught in the middle. She was trapped, terrified, and wanted her parents. However, she could no longer feel the heat; the burn of fire on her skin, or the twinge of smoke in her lungs. The little girl felt nothing as she stood there, searching for a way out and hoping that help would come.

A loud creak came from above her, and Lily was able to cover her head just as part of the roof fell down. Closing her eyes, the girl began to cry.

“Mommy! Daddy!” she called into the inferno… but just like the walls around her, Lily's words burned up in the flames. Not traveling far enough to be heard by anyone but the child. Lowering her arms as tears wet her cheeks, Lily opened her eyes and noticed something in the flames. A figure, a black silhouette of a person.

At first, she thought it was one of her parents, come to rescue her from this terror. However, as they approached and the form took shape, she realized she did not recognize this person. They were a woman with long, ebony hair that fell at her sides. She had blue-green eyes that sparkled in the flames, and pale skin. She wore a long, red dress and red shoes upon her feet.

“W-who are you?” the woman, now only steps away from her, smiled.

“My name is Laura… Laura Victoriano.” she explained in a soft, soothing voice, “I'm here to take you somewhere.”

“B-back to mommy and daddy?”

“No, sweetheart… unfortunately I can't bring you back to your mother and father...”

“Then can they come with?”

“No, Lily… no they can't come with… I'm sorry.”

“But why not?” the woman gave her a somber look before coming closer.

“I know that you're scared, Lily… and it's okay. I was too. But you have to come with me, Lily.” the fire raged on around them as the woman – Laura – outstretched her hand to the tiny brunette. Lily almost took the slender, pale hand… but then she heard her mother screaming. Crying and calling out the little girl's name. Turning to look over her shoulder, Lily noticed a window that had not been there before. Beyond it, she could see both her parents fighting against officers who tried to keep them from the inferno.

“Wh-why? Why do I have to go?” she finally asked, looking back up at Laura. The woman placed her outstretched hand on the girl's shoulder.

“Because you don't belong here anymore, Lily… but it'll be okay, I promise.”

“I don't want to go...”

“I know” kneeling beside her, Laura tried to look Lily in the eyes as she looked back to the window, “I… had to leave someone too… someone very special to me.”

“Who?”

“My little brother, Ruben. It's scary, and I know it's not something you want to do… but we can't stay here anymore. We have to go.” Lily looked at her, then back out the window at her parents who had finally given up their struggle, “I know it's hard, Lily… but it has to be this way.” Lily turned back to the woman.

“Will… mommy and daddy be okay?” a pained smile crossed the woman's features.

“They will, Lily… your mother, your father, and Ruben… they'll all be okay…”

“Promise?”

“I swear.”

“Okay...” the woman held out her hand to Lily once more. This time, though hesitant, Lily took it and followed the woman through the flames.

\--

Sebastian's throat stung from his screaming, orange brightening the dark night as their house burned to the ground. His arms and body ached from Joseph holding him so tightly, and from his violent attempts to break that hold. The man, his partner, had kept him from running foolishly into the inferno… and he  _hated_  him for it. The older man demanded to be let go, to be released and allowed to save his daughter... but the Canadian never once loosened his grip.  Not even when Sebastian's elbow knocked his glasses from his face.

But the thrashing, the threats, they soon died away and the grip Joseph had on him suddenly turned into an embrace. Sebastian was broken and began crying over the man's shoulder. Clutching his partner, the pain he felt, the helplessness, it caused the detective to dig his fingers into his partner's back. If he had caused harm to the younger male, Joseph showed no signs of it.

Beside them, Myra had collapsed to the cold, concrete street and was now crying into her hands. Officers tried their best to console her, only to be batted away as she continued to cry.  demanding to the heavens why, why a child?

Sebastian wanted to know the same...

Their world as they knew it had been destroyed. Taken from them just as easily as it was given. Torn out from under the couple as if it were a rug and this was some sort of sick and twisted joke. Only no one was laughing.

Opening his eyes to give their house one final, agonizing look, Sebastian could swear he saw a figure on the roof. Long hair billowing in the wind like the fire engulfing their home. Whether it was a trick of the flames, the tears in his eyes, or a hallucination brought on by his own grief, Sebastian didn't know…

“I'm sorry...” he didn't know why those shaking words slipped from his mouth, nor who they were directed to… but he had to say something and those were the only words he could muster. Patting the man's back, Joseph quietly hushed him.

“This isn't your fault, Sebastian… this isn't your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I didn't take as much time out to focus on Myra pain/feelings as I did Sebastian's QwQ
> 
> I don't know if this is any good or not... but I hope you liked it nonetheless /)w(\


End file.
